


Sex in sleep

by SashaM333



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Blow Job, F/M, M/M, Rape, Rape?, Saving a Life, Tumor, cum
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:08:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28540800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SashaM333/pseuds/SashaM333
Summary: You are a patient at Grey-Sloan Memorial and your Doctor is Alex Karev. Something goes wrong during surgery and the only solution is...
Relationships: Alex Karev/Reader
Kudos: 4





	1. bulbourethral fluid

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second post so please don't hate, but I am open to criticism.

You lay down on your bed staring at the ceiling.

You're irritated about your vocal cords and how you can't speak because of the tumor on the inside of your throat.

Then the door opens and you look down.

You smile, not being able to talk sucks but at least you have a hot ass doctor.

"So, it's finally surgery day! It is too bad that your parents couldn't be here but we'll take great care of you!" Says Alex Karev

You smile looking back at him.

"The surgery will be simple, we'll just inject a liquid into the tumor that will shrink it enough to be cut out! But as you know the liquid is basically a prototype so it isn't a hundred percent guarantee."

You look at him and nod your head.

"So anything you need before you go under?"

You look into his eyes and make that motion with your tongue and hands that kids at your school did to make it look like they were sucking a dick.

Alex rolls his eyes and says "I am way too old for you and I am also married." then he walks up to your machine and injects a syringe.

"Well, it's time! See you after the surgery!"

Then everything goes black.

"Okay everybody let's get to or 3!" They roll the bed into or 3 and transfer you to the table.

They start off the surgery by putting a laparoscope down your throat.

"Okay, we have a good view of the tumor. So I'll insert the instrument"

Alex inserts an instrument into the laparoscope and pushes it into the tumor.

"Ok, guys it's time" He pushes the liquid into the tumor and removes the instument.

They wait for a few seconds when suddenly your pulse starts going faster.

"What?! What happened?" Yells Alex

"It must be something with the liquid," Says Meredith

"Wait. I think I know what it is." Says Alex

"Well spit it out," Says Meredith

"The liquid is missing a protein from bulbourethral fluids," Says Alex

"Isnt bulbourethral fluid found in...." Says Meredith

"Yes, semen and I appear to be the only boy here..." Says Alex

"Don't be crazy Alex we can just get it from the nearest donor facility!" Says Meredith

"No! We don't have the time, the patient is almost crashing and the facility would take hours to reach and get the fluids from!" Says Alex

"Ok, well even then! What about consent? The parents aren't available and she isn't either!" Says Meredith

"Well... I kind of did get consent earlier" Says Alex

"What do you mean!?" Says Meredith

"Earlier she did a motion asking for you know," Says Alex

"Well! If it's the only option then.... fine! Everybody lets clear the room and give them privacy" Says Meredith

Everybody but Alex leaves the operating room.

Alex takes off his pants and underwear to reveal his long and thick cock, surprisingly he's already hard.

He then takes out all the instruments and lowers the upper end of the chair so that you are now leaning backward with your head above the floor.

He then walks around you and lifts up your jaw.

"I'll try not to be rough but time is running out," He says

Then he pushes his hairy cock into your throat and starts moving back and forth fast,

His balls slam against your nose as a pube falls onto your nose.

He goes faster and faster and then he cums into your throat all over the tumor.

You slightly wake up but he doesn't notice. You open your eyes and see his huge hairy cock shoved deep in your throat.

You quickly close your eyes again as he takes out his sloppy dick. And raises your bed back up.

He put on his pants and transfers your bed back to the gurney and rolls you back to your bed.

About an hour passes and then you decide to pretend to wake up. 

"Great you're awake!" says Alex

"Yeah!" you say before gasping along with Alex and your parents.

"I can talk!" You say

Alex finishes debriefing you and he lets you go home with your parents before giving you his card for checkups.

As your parents drive you home you stare at the card thinking about how to get Alex Karev's dick back in your throat. 

You sneeze and then that pube that fell onto your nose earlier floats down right onto your lap.

Then an Idea comes straight into your head.


	2. A Sleepover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You decide to have a sleepover with your friend and you get an idea of what to do, but then something goes wrong.

You hear a ring from the doorbell and rush downstairs.

Your surgery was a few days ago and ever since you couldn't stop thinking about what had happened.

You open the door and there is your best friend Liz.

"Hey!' she says.

You two run upstairs and let your parents talk.

"Sooo what should we do?" Says Liz

"Well, we could play truth or dare?" You say

"I don't know, you know we'll both just pick truth," Says Liz

"Fine then let's play 21 questions!" You say

You two start playing and questions go back and forth.

Then it lands on her asking you if you have a crush on anybody.

You say "I mean there's one guy..."

Liz immediately starts questioning you

"Who? Who is it?!" Says Liz

"It's my doctor!" You say

You hold up your phone and show her a picture of him

"Damn he's hot." Says Liz

"Want me to tell you a secret?" You say

You then go up to her ear and tell her all about what happened during surgery.

"What? That's crazy!?" Says Liz

"I know but it was intense," You say

You two keep playing and talking for hours then while you were on your phone you find something.

"Look!" You show Liz

You show her a video of a love spell thing.

"I don't know..." Says Liz

"Come on! It's worth a try! Plus I have a sample of his DNA" You say as you hold up the pube

Liz looks at it then says "Fine whatever"

You two go gather the ingredients and get started

"Ok now all that's left to do is a chant and then recite what I want to happen!" You tell her

You do the chant and then you get ready to recite what you want to happen when suddenly Liz speaks up.

"She wants all those hot doctors to rail her and fuck her mouth!"

You look at her shocked! "What the hell!?" you say.

"Don't worry it's not like that works" Says Liz.

Suddenly your mom knocks on your door and comes in

"I just got a call, you have another appointment with Dr. Karev."


	3. A follow up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You go to the doctor for a follow-up and can't stop thinking about what would happen once you get there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From this chapter and on I'll be writing the reader as a girl.

You and your mom get in the car and start driving to the hospital.

You can't stop thinking about what will happen once you get to the hospital

You finally get to the doctor and walk into the building.

After sitting in the waiting room for a bit a doctor comes out and calls your name.

You look up and then gasp in shock because it wasn't Alex!

"Oh hi, that's me," You say as you get up and walk towards the handsome man.

"Hi, I'm doctor Owen Hunt! Alex wasn't available so I'll be doing you're follow-up instead." He says as the two of you walk into a room.

"Ok so let's start off with a physical checkup. Sit on this bed" You walk over and sit on the bed as Owen puts a flashlight up to your eyes.

"Ok follow the light with your eyes" He moves the flashlight back and forth as you follow it.

"Okay great now open your mouth as much as you can" You open your mouth as he shines the flashlight into it.

Suddenly he puts two of his fingers into your mouth without wearing gloves. He moves them around in your mouth and then pulls them out.

"Great now we take off your clothes and put on the gown so we can continue" He turns and faces the wall as you quickly change.

"I'm done," you say.

"Okay face the wall and I'll check your back" You turn and face the wall.

You feel cold arms on your back rubbing around and then you feel something else lower...

You catch your breath when you realize Owen's bulge is rubbing against your ass.

He continues rubbing up and down on you when he starts moving his hands onto your stomach and feels around.

Then he stops and backs away, "Okay now get on the table"

You get on the table and lay down on your stomach "Okay now we'll check your lower parts." 

Then you feel a cold finger start touching your ass, then suddenly two of them slide inside.

You moan before shutting yourself up.

"Don't worry this is all normal" He says

Then he takes out his fingers and tells you to flip over.

"Okay now we'll test your private parts"

He grabs your dick and starts massaging it.

You can't help but feel embarrassed once you get hard and he stops.

"Okay now I'll examine your ribcage"

Owen gets up and sits on top of you.

"Tell me if you feel anything," he says

He starts to move around, then he leans forward practically placing his package on your face.

"Okay now we sit in this position for a few minutes"

You try holding your breath but give up after a few minutes.

You inhale and you can smell Owen's sweaty balls which leads to you moaning.

"What's wrong?" He says

"Oh, nothing it's just that..." 

"Just that what?" he says

"Well you're kind of pressing your member onto my face..." you say

"Well based on the noises you make, you don't seem to mind," he says

You immediately blush, then he lifts himself up enough to take off his pants and places himself right back.

"There you go, a better view."

You look at his underwear and realize how correct he was, now you can practically see the outline of his dick against your face.

"You know it could get an even better look if you really want to"

You then hesitantly grab his underwear and pull it down.

His dick falls down onto your cheek, you can feel the heat of it.

"So what do you think?" he says

You notice it's not as long as Alex's but it's way harrier and thicker.

"Come on, take a taste"

You open your mouth and he shoves himself into your throat.

"We don't have much time left in the appointment but I'll try to enjoy myself."

He starts thrusting his hips, filling your mouth with his thick cock.

Just like when Alex was doing it, his balls were resting on your face.

He continues pounding in you, now your mouth is filled with his sweat and your spit.

He does a final thrust that hits the inside of your throat and cums.

He pulls back out and your throat is filled with his cum.

You swallow it and then start getting up when he suddenly flips you over.

"Hey it was fun bu-" you're interrupted by his dick slamming into your ass.

You practically yell then he covers your mouth with his fingers.

"Shut up or I'll go harder"

He continued to fuck you harder and harder then cums inside of you.

You feel your insides warm-up as he gets off of you.

"Great! Now put your clothes on and get out of here!"

After taking a second to recover and then changing into your clothes, you walk back to your mom and go home.

You didn't think that what you guys did would work but this was better than you could have expected.


End file.
